stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
277: Snooty
Snooty, A.K.A. Experiment 277, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, a rare intergalactic energy source that becomes extremely unstable and dangerous once enriched. Luckily, there is none on Earth; however, Snootonium has a similar chemical composition to mucus, and so his programming draws him to individuals with large quantities. His one true place is as Victoria's pet, clearing her sinuses. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a pickup truck went through a car wash and his pod got wet. He was also seen in his pod form in the episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats". Personality Snooty is a single-minded experiment dedicated to mining and enriching Snootonium. There is no Snootonium on Earth, but Snootonium has a similar chemical composition to mucus, so his programming draws him to individuals with large quantities of mucus, such as Victoria and Stitch (his body is 62.7% mucus). Unlike most experiments, Snooty is not inherently vile and is one of the more tame ones and will avoid harming others in his search. However, he will defend himself if he is provoked and is very persistent in fulfilling his primary function. Appearance Snooty is a light purple bat-like experiment with a furless, triangle-like body, little legs, two fingers and a thumb on each of his wings, hardly any neck, a wide fanged mouth, two little nostrils, pointed ears and black eyes. Special Abilities Snooty sees in an unidentified vision spectrum that allows him to detect Snootonium (similar to how snakes' infrared vision allows them to detect body heat). He can also mine and enrich Snootonium and/or mucus by using his mouth/fangs; in the latter's case, sucking it from a victim's nostrils in seconds. In order to fulfill his primary function, Snooty is capable of performing some advanced science, as there are several ways to enrich an element's isotopes. It is unclear which method is built into Snooty's biology, but he appears to create some sort of pod to contain Snootonium (though in the episode, it is mucus) that he mounts to objects, such as the cave wall of his lair. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Snooty ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h21m43s241.jpg|Snooty's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h22m48s678.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h23m40s162.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h23m48s526.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h24m05s514.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 20-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h26m03s077.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h26m25s262.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h27m11s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h27m51s539.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h28m23s818.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h29m19s794.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h29m38s524.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h29m55s139.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h30m16s932.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h30m40s604.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h31m27s659.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h32m02s204.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h32m40s675.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h32m55s458.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h33m30s436.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h33m49s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h34m53s035.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h35m09s879.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h35m22s181.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h35m47s785.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h36m27s544.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h37m01s044.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h37m51s612.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h38m08s709.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h38m18s364.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h38m34s315.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h38m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h39m48s016.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h40m11s566.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h40m44s437.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h41m09s247.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h41m38s313.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h42m15s839.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h42m30s641.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h42m43s349.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h42m51s397.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h43m34s530.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h43m50s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h44m31s703.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h44m42s621.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h45m17s858.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h45m54s352.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-05.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h49m08s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h50m01s799.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h51m13s178.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h51m57s182.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h52m51s353.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h53m30s285.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h53m39s747.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h54m08s811.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h54m21s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h55m09s035.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h55m30s277.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h57m53s271.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h58m16s745.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h58m41s159.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h58m57s296.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h59m08s204.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-11h59m57s067.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h00m23s917.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h00m36s803.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h00m50s941.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h01m47s334.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h02m05s168.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h02m45s789.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h02m57s606.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h03m14s454.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h03m24s022.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h03m42s459.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h04m06s374.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h04m30s161.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h05m02s368.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h05m36s798.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h05m56s848.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h06m14s506.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h07m07s508.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h07m22s129.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h08m10s433.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h08m24s239.jpg|Snooty examining Stitch ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h09m10s009.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h09m27s533.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h09m50s251.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h10m04s839.jpg|Snooty attacking Stitch ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h10m36s653.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h10m57s933.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h13m02s891.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h13m28s993.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h14m17s675.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h14m36s733.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h15m00s166.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h15m14s935.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h15m18s211.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h43m17s982.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h43m45s629.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h44m07s241.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h44m23s933.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h44m42s992.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h45m01s257.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h45m58s403.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h46m11s689.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h46m23s603.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h46m36s041.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h47m03s454.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h47m14s728.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h48m38s201.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h48m52s918.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h49m31s184.jpg|Snooty clearing Victoria's sinuses ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h49m40s685.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h50m11s225.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h50m34s794.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h50m50s757.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h50m59s025.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h51m14s077.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h52m22s221.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-12h55m21s321.jpg Leroy & Stitch'' ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-17-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m47s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m04s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h54m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-21-09h54m16s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-55.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-12-04.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-12-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h00m36s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m14s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous EX277.jpg Panes48.jpg Trivia *Snooty is an obvious parody of Count Dracula and vampires in general, except that vampires suck people's blood. *Victoria initially mistook Snooty for a real vampire, and thus feared him. *Snooty is the first and only known experiment that Victoria caught. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Frenchfry. *Snooty's pod color is red. However, a white pod labeled 277 appeared in "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats". *The Experiment Pod Container describes Snooty as: "Experiment 277. Primary function: Mine and enrich Snootonium." Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments